The proliferation of network computing has enabled users to acquire code from various sources ranging from trusted systems to unknown sources. The code can be downloaded from the Internet, contained in documents, or attached to an email. The code may contain bugs or vulnerabilities that can be exploited by malicious code that may access resources protected from a user. The execution of such code may damage a computer system and/or result in obtaining a user's sensitive and private data.
An isolation execution environment is one type of code security mechanism that attempts to address the security concerns with acquiring code from unknown or untrusted sources. An isolation execution environment executes code within an environment that has restrictions to prohibit the code from accessing resources outside of the isolation execution environment. In this manner, the code cannot compromise the host system. However, such restrictions do not offer any flexibility in allowing the application to utilize resources outside of the isolation execution environment.